


Pledge My Sword To You

by PrincessDianaArtemis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Assassination Attempt(s), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Chivalry, Crowley Has Freckles, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Name is Antonia, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), F/F, First Kiss, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), King Lucifer, Knight Aziraphale (Good Omens), Knight Michael, Knight Uriel, Mutual Pining, Princess Crowley, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Sandalphon Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Stubborn Crowley (Good Omens), Supportive Michael (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDianaArtemis/pseuds/PrincessDianaArtemis
Summary: After a failed assassination attempt, Princess Antonia Crowley finds herself under the daily care of the last person she'd want to be protected by - the impeccable Sir Aziraphale.The two women have to find their way through their new routine, and around their fuzzy feelings.Ineffable Wives Exchange Gift for the amazing AV_Dragnire!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Michael (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Uriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Crowley (Good Omens), Gabriel & Sandalphon (Good Omens), Michael & Uriel (Good Omens), The Them & Adam Young (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44
Collections: Ineffable Wives Exchange 2020





	Pledge My Sword To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AV_Dragnire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AV_Dragnire/gifts).



> I'm so excited to present this present to the amazing AV_Dragnire.

It wasn’t  _ fair _ .

She was the slipperiest of her siblings, the smartest - if she did say so herself - and she knew the castle’s every nook and cranny from having to hide from the elders. So why,  _ why,  _ was she the one that had to have a guard on her at every moment of the day?

And not just any guard.

No, it couldn’t have been one of the older knights that would’ve let her be, preferring anything over chasing a young princess around. Not someone like Michael, who would’ve thrown propriety out the window and taken her down to the fields to practice with the rest of the knights.

They didn’t even shove poor, sweet Newton at her. Newton who would’ve been terrified to go against her wishes. 

Of course not. No, they just had to pair her up with the one knight she just couldn’t be around without meaning disaster.

The most competent, argumentative, sweet, adorable, and  _ angelic _ knight that had ever graced this Hell of a land.

Sir Aziraphale.

Her heart lurched as her father announced the pairing, a knowing curve to his lips - because nothing got past him. And she couldn’t bear a glance over at the gorgeous specimen of a knight at the risk of exposing too much with those forsaken, over-expressive eyes of hers. Not that she needed to look, Beez’s almost manic smile was confirmation that  _ something  _ must’ve passed through that soft face. 

As soon as they were dismissed, Crowley followed her father into his study, stomach twisting all the way.

“You can’t be serious,” Crowley said, pouting and pacing before her father’s desk. “I can take care of myself.”

Her father chuckled, “My sweet Crow, you were nearly killed. It’s no shame to admit that you need protection. Besides, I got you the best knight I could find. Surely, you can’t be disappointed. Antonia, be reasonable - at least give her a chance.” 

The somersaults of her stomach continued, especially as her father’s eyebrows climbed higher on his brow. She huffed and turned on her heel, leaving the room before her father’s examination became a heart-to-heart.

Besides, the sooner this began, the sooner it would end.

~~ 0 ~~

Aziraphale was waiting for her outside the door to father’s office, her posture impeccable and hand resting on her sword. If it weren’t for the little furrow between her brow, Crowley would’ve thought that she was a classic statue - but that wrinkle betrayed the knight’s knowledge of the conversation inside.

“Um, I - I just want you to know that - that wasn’t about  _ you _ ,” Crowley said, cheeks matching the red of her hair. “I just - I don’t need your services. I can take care of myself.”

The knight was still unmoving, but the crinkle eased from her forehead, relaxing Crowley’s own shoulders. Still, a defeated sigh escaped her as she started off towards the gardens, the light clips of riding boots following closely.

“And another thing,” Crowley said under her breath. “‘S not that I need to be watched just because I was almost killed. If anything, the fact that I escaped should be proof that I don’t need protection, right?”

Crowley tripped as she processed the sound of a soft voice from her right saying, “Of course it is, your highness.”

She almost cracked her neck with how fast she spun around. There was a dusting of pink on Aziraphale’s fair skin and she was glancing down at her feet rather than meet the eyes that were now watching her. 

“What?” eked out Crowley, voice cracking with how dry her throat had become. 

The knight released the handle of her sword to twirl a loose curl from her bun, “What I mean is - of course you can defend yourself - that is, I’m not saying that you’re not ladylike or anything - just, I know about your sneaking and - well, that I’m just redundant here, Princess Antonia.”

The rising color on those soft cheeks and the nervousness in her tone loosened Crowley’s spine. She willed herself up straight and hoped that this wonder of a being would ignore the almost-swoon.

Crowley cleared her throat, “Yes, well. As long as you know I can defend myself if needed, I think this arrangement will work just fine. Plus, we do need to make my father happy after all.”

Aziraphale’s wide, hazel gaze raised again and met Crowley’s gold, another wobble in her spine at the earnest look.

“Oh, really?”

“Just don’t call me Antonia,” said Crowley, with a sharp, dangerous smile. “You can call me Crowley.”

~~ 0 ~~

A heavy-handed pat landed squarely on Aziraphale’s back as she affixed the belt around her waist and she almost lost her balance under the weight of it. 

_ Gabriel _ . She should’ve known.

“Well sunshine, looks like you’ve got  _ quite  _ the mission on your hands,” he said, a smirk curling his lips. “I don’t envy you. Looking after the snake princess will be quite a difficult task. You’ll definitely earn your keep while the rest of us are searching for the assassin.”

Aziraphale tried to keep the pout off her face, “Just because  _ you  _ couldn’t handle something as easy as taking care of royalty doesn’t mean it’s challenging for everyone.”

Gabriel’s face reddened and the laughter from Michael and Uriel behind him was almost worth it. Almost, because it definitely hadn’t made Sandy, Gabriel’s lackey, laugh and he closed in on her.

“You should show Gabriel some respect,” the shorter knight said, pungent breath splaying on Aziraphale’s face. “He’ll be leading the hunt for this assassin while you’ve been demoted to babysitter. Serves you right for losing track of your family sword.”

Her face heated up under the victorious expressions of the two men. The shame of her actions weighing on her armored shoulders.

“Cut it out,” said Michael, pulling Sandy away by the loose neck of his tunic. “We are supposed to be chivalrous. Aziraphale is doing a favor for the king. This is  _ not  _ babysitting. If it were, we would’ve offered Newton.”

The newly-knighted man peeked over his horse, pushing up his specs, “Oh.”

Michael acknowledged him with a shrug, then turned back to her brother and his minion, “I’ll deal with both of you when we get on the road.”

Another sneer from Sandy, an eye-roll from Gabriel, and the two of them stormed out. Michael turned to Aziraphale, a little smile on her face.

“Don’t mind them,” she said. “They’re afraid of powerful women - me, Uriel, you, the Princess Antonia, anyone that doesn’t fit their antiquated idea of knighthood. The king requested you specifically, Aziraphale. He trusted you implicitly with his daughter.”

Uriel snorted a laugh, “No pressure or anything.”

Aziraphale gave a nervous laugh, “Heh, right. Mind how you go, dear girls. Who knows what this assassin might have up his sleeves. Maybe his incompetence was a trick for something else.”

Michael nodded, “Maybe. You just keep the princess happy and safe. We’ll take care of the rest.”

“Later, Zira,” said Uriel. “Don’t let the princess get to you - or them, we know why you gave up the sword - real gallant of you. C’mon, Newt.”

Alone at last, Aziraphale took a seat, placing her face in her palms and giving a long sigh, “How can I do this?”

It wasn’t that she couldn’t handle the duty of watching over someone. That was actually the easiest part of the job. No, it was just that it was  _ Crowley _ . Beautiful, strong-willed, curious, and kind Crowley - the one person for whom her heart had ever skipped a beat. Aziraphale knew that it was impossible for those gold eyes to turn her way, 

“Enough, Zira,” she told herself, tightening the sword at her waist. “You have a job to do. Feelings be damned.”

She just hoped she could really believe that.

~~ 0 ~~

For the first few days, Crowley and Aziraphale danced around each other while they found their footing. At times, Crowley caught herself staring at the profile of the angel illuminated by the sun and felt how her heart stuttered before looking away. Aziraphale stopped herself one too many times from reaching out to brush away fiery stray hairs from the freckled face, from drawing her finger across the constellation across her nose and shoulders.

And those around them couldn’t get in enough jokes in the meantime.

“You and your knight are getting along well, little sis,” Beez said, sliding up alongside Crowley. “Do I smell a wedding by the end of the season?”

“Shut it, Beez,” said Crowley, blushing to her roots. “There’s nothing between us, and there never will be. Besides, Aziraphale is too perfect for a little wench like me.”

Beez frowned, ruffling the red waves, “No one’s too good for you, sis. And trust me, that little knight of yours is just as far gone as you.”

Crowley gave a little snort, “Sure, Beez, like you don’t hear what people say about your  _ snake  _ of a sister.”

“I’m gonna kill Gabriel,” said Beez through gritted teeth. “Pay him no mind, he’s an idiot - Aziraphale is not. She likes you just as much as you do; for once trust your older sibling.”

“You know,” Michael said, nudging Aziraphale one morning before heading to their duty. “The princess is smitten by you. You could do it - sweep her off her feet. She would let you.”

Aziraphale blushed, “I - I don’t know what you’re talking about Sir Michael. I am merely doing my duty to the crown. There’s - I’m not - ”

Michael laughed, “Alright, Aziraphale, don’t panic. Your secret - though not a well-kept one - is safe with me. But, to be honest, we’ve all known since you were fifteen.”

That did nothing to will the blush off her fair skin.

Day-by-day, the tension between them eased as Crowley accepted her own doom being followed around by this glorious knight and there was nothing she could do but accept it - not that it was a struggle to do.

And the two fell into a comfortable routine. 

Crowley went along her day - a morning stroll through the grounds, an afternoon ride through the village to give her favorite group of children a hard time.

“Must you sink down to their level?” asked Aziraphale, wiping dirt off Crowley’s face. 

She had just gotten into an argument with her little brother, Adam, and his friends and the boy decided it best to throw dust into her face and escape.

“They started it,” Crowley said with a pout.

Aziraphale frowned, “And what exactly was it that made you start a petulant fight with a ten-year-old?”

_ Just that I needed to kiss you and get it over with. _

“No offense,  _ Sir  _ Aziraphale,” she said, focusing on the passersby instead of the strong hands holding her chin and the soft movements across her face, “but it’s none of your business - family stuff.”

And then - usually at the insistence of Aziraphale - the two shared lunch, a picnic, under a shady tree in the field overlooking the kingdom where Crowley would forget her own meal in exchange for watching Aziraphale enjoy her food. 

At the end of the day, Crowley excused herself to get ready for dinner, a long, luxurious bath where she replayed every brush of skin and smile from the knight. All the while Aziraphale waited outside her room and kept her imagination from running at the sound of splashing from within. They’d end the night with a walk through the gardens.

This was the reprieve after an exhausting day of being princess and knight. At such a late hour, the pair found themselves engaging in riveting arguments, fun banter - a conversation between friends - as they forgot they had been forced together. 

It was nice.

It was almost enough for them both.

Every night, along the magic of the flowers, each would hope that the other would take the step they were too nervous to take. It was in the light brushes of knuckles against each other, in the heads bowed close, and in the quiet of the evening.

~~ 0 ~~

“Must you do that, my dear,” asked Aziraphale as Crowley scared the roses into submission, a pout on her face as she stroked the petals.

“They’re uppity anyway,” Crowley said. “Just need a little reminder of who’s the boss, angel.”

The slip of Crowley’s tongue dropped a heaviness around them, an awkward static in the air as they turned to look at each other.

“Shit,” Crowley said, breathless. “ _ Shit _ . Aziraphale, I’m so sorry. I know I’m crossing a line - I shouldn’t have - I can - ”

Aziraphale grabbed her hands, “Dearest, it’s fine,” she ducked her blushing face, “I don’t mind, really. It’s - it’s  _ nice _ .”

Focusing on the caress of a soft thumb across her hand, Crowley felt her knees give and she stumbled forward into the arms, and chest, before her. She risked a glance up and the soft look in those eyes forced out a whine.

_ That’s enough of that _ , she thought and swallowed around the lump in her throat, “‘M not nice. I’m a hellion, haven’t you heard?”

A laugh shook them both and Aziraphale brushed away a stray hair off Crowley’s face, “If you’re a hellion then all of them should be as beautiful and kind as you.” 

Crowley felt her heart give an off-beat as Aziraphale’s finger swept along her cheekbone but, before a coherent response formed, she found herself tucked under the white cape around Aziraphale’s strong shoulders while she drew her sword. The soft look on her face hardened with a soldiers’ intensity.

“Come out,  _ now _ ,” said Aziraphale into the darkness, “so I can run you through with my sword.”

A wheezy chuckle announced a scraggly man emerging from the shadows, face covered in sores, and in his hand a serrated sword, “Such a beautiful lady shouldn’t be making those kinds of threats. But if you don’t get out of the way, I will go through you to get to her.”

Aziraphale scoffed and pushed Crowley behind her, pressing something cold in her hand, “I’d like to see you try.”

The assassin and knight met each other’s blow with a quickness that Crowley had not expected of her knight. She tightened her grip around the dagger in her hand and kept her guard up, eyes glancing around the dark for any other intruder.

“Dear,” said Aziraphale through gritted teeth, “I think it’s best you get back to the castle. Raise the alarm.”

“I’m not just gonna leave you.”

A glint of steely grey flashed at her, “Darling, this is not the time. My job is to protect  _ you, _ not the other way around.  _ Go _ .”

Another gross chuckle from the assassin was drowned out by the sound of metal clashing, and Crowley, with what she hoped wouldn’t be a final look at the white-blonde head glowing under the moonlight, begrudgingly ran back towards the castle. 

She almost crashed into Uriel and Newton, both looking from the weapon in her hand then towards the gardens.

“Princess - ”

Uriel grabbed her elbow as Crowley leant forward taking burning breaths into her chest.

“My Lady, what happened? Why are you running and this dagger - ”

“Aziraphale’s in trouble,” she said between drowning breaths. “The assassin’s out there. She sent me away, but - Uriel, please, she needs help, she - ”

“Is absolutely tickety-boo, dear.”

Crowley turned, hearing a little ‘ow’ as her hair smacked Newton in the face, “Angel.”

Sweaty and sword dripping blood, Aziraphale looked like an avenging guardian and, more importantly, she was alive and mostly unscathed. Relief relaxed Crowley’s body and she threw herself into the knight’s arms. Dagger and sword clanged onto the stone floor as their arms wrapped around each other.

“You’re - ”

“I think you underestimated me, my dear,” said Aziraphale, burying her nose into the red hair. “As you can see, I’m fine.” She looked around Crowley and at the amused look on Uriel’s face, “Erm, the assassin has been taken care of, Sir Uriel. You’ll find his body along the rose garden.”

Uriel smirked, “Of course, Sir Aziraphale. Excuse us, we should let the rest of the guard know - and the king.”

Crowley pulled away, cupping Aziraphale’s face like a precious gem and ignoring the other knights as they left, snickering, “I didn’t want to leave you - you could’ve - Don’t  _ ever _ make me choose between myself and you again. I’m not leaving you next time. I’ll get Michael to train me, I don’t care, but I won’t leave your side.”

Aziraphale chuckled and rubbed Crowley’s cheeks, “I don’t think you get to decide that. Besides, the assassin’s been taken care of - we might not get another opportunity like this.”

Panic set in Crowley’s frame, “No. I’ll - I’ll talk to my father and keep you assigned to me. I won’t let you leave me. Angel, you saved my life, you - I - ,” she stopped and took a steadying breath before meeting the curious hazel eyes before her, “Aziraphale, if I don’t kiss you now, I’ll regret never getting to do it. 

The hands holding her face tightened as Azirpahale pulled her closer and gave her a long, bruising kiss, Crowley’s own hands coming up to hold on to the back of her neck. The pull and push of their lips was the only thing in the world, and when Crowley, emboldened by the quickness of Aziraphale’s acceptance licked across the seam of her lips, she found entry without hesitation. When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together and smiled at each other.

“I don’t think the king will agree to us being together if he finds out about this,” said Azraphale. “Perhaps it’ll just be clandestine meetings in the gardens.”

Crowley laughed and pressed a featherlight kiss against her lips, “I don’t care if we have to hide behind tapestries or under each other’s beds as long as I get to do this. Now, let’s get you cleaned up. We have to present my hero to the king.”

~~ 0 ~~

King Lucifer was trying to keep the knowing smirk off his face - but at his side Beez was doing none of that and, accompanied by the giddy gleam in their eyes, she looked exactly like how their father was feeling.

“Sir Aziraphale,” said Lucifer, “please rise.”

Aziraphale straightened up, stomach doing somersaults. She hadn’t been able to put her armour back on before Michael dragged her out of her rooms, so now she stood before the royals in a plain white dress that was nothing more than a shift and curls wild as they dried before the audience.

“You saved my daughter. You killed the assassin…at least the lead assassin - I have a feeling his partner will be coming for revenge,” Lucifer said with a smile. “I’m grateful to you…when I chose you I knew that there would be no one better suited to protect my dearest Crow.”

Crowley blushed at his left, but she turned a soft expression down at Aziraphale.

“And so, Sir Aziraphale, I want to make sure that she stays protected her entire life - not that she needs it, but it’d be nice to know that someone has her safety in mind.”

Aziraphale tensed, eyes sliding over to Crowley before flickering back to the king, “Your Majesty?”

“Sir Aziraphale, your mother was one of my greatest advisors,” said Lucifer. “And I knew that you’d be a great knight - with her mind and your father’s skill - it was a perfect recipe. And believe me, dear girl, nothing gets past me,” when he noticed her light blush, he chuckled, “It would honor me, and if my daughter agrees, to give you her hand in marriage.”

As Aziraphale’s eyes widened, Crowley turned to her father who had mirrored her move.

“Antonia…would you - ”

“Yes, yes, a million times yes. Father, if you think that you have to ask that question then you are not as omnipotent as you believe yourself to be,” she said, then turned a shy look down at the knight. “Angel?”

She blinked a few times, the shock melting away into a wide, angelic beam, “My dearest, if you have to ask then I clearly haven’t done a good job of showing you how I feel. Your Majesty, it’d be  _ my _ honor to take your daughter as my wife.”

Crowley didn’t wait for her father’s blessing, she took off down the stairs and launched herself into the soft arms of Aziraphale - of her  _ fiancee _ \- and buried her nose into the thick mane of curls. 

“I love you,” she said. “I’ve loved you since you stuck your nose into my tutoring session and told off my tutor for teaching me inaccurate information.”

Aziraphale laughed, “And I you. Since I heard you berating Gabriel for being handsy. I’ll love you till the stars go dark and protect you from anything.”

Lucifer cleared his throat, drawing their attention back towards the throne. There was a soft look on his face, and even Beez looked happy instead of their usual mischievous self.

“Good. Now come along, we have plans to make.”


End file.
